missing you
by han ah byeol
Summary: "sekarang aku sudah tidak berguna, bahkan tinggal menunggu 'waktu'"/"dimataku, kyungsoo yang dahulu dan yang skarang adalah sama"/ KAISOO GENDERSWITCH! CHAP 6 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing you.**

**NORMAL POV**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang gadis bersurai hitam pekat sedang menyirami bunga yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya. tak lama seorang namja berwajah angelic menghampirinya. Tapi ia belum menyadari hal itu, ia masih sibuk mengurusi bunga bunga kesayangannya itu. Saking seriusnya, sampai sampai ia tak mendengar sapaan dari namja tersebut.

"-soo,"

"kyungsoo-ah!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

"serius sekali sepertinya, sampai sampai kau ku panggil tak mendengar," ternyata yang memanggilnya sedari tadi adalah kakak angkatnya, kim joonmyun atau yang akrab di panggil suho.

"ah, mian oppa, aku masih sibuk dengan ini" jawab kyungsoo sambil menunjuk bunga mawar yang ia siram.

"kau ini, pasti kau belum sarapan kan? Ayo sarapan dulu, umma dan appa sudah menunggumu, kau tahukan sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke paris?"

"ah, iya. Kau hari ini harus menemaniku menemui xinggie, dan tak ada penolakan. Sehabis sarapan kau harus sudah siap, oke?"lanjut suho

"arraseo, oppa" jawab kyungsoo malas

**Lay side**

"kkamjoong! iireonaa! Ppalii!"

"waeyo lay noona? Aku masih mengantuk, lagipula ini hari minggu" jawab kai malas.

"yakk! Kau harus menemaniku menemui joonmyunnie!"

"ish, yang ada aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk jika menemanimu noona"

"kali ini tidak akan, suho juga akan membawa adiknya, aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal! Ppali iireona kkamjoong! Atau kau tak akan mendapat jatauh uang jajan dan makan!" ancam lay

"neee, arraseo noonaku yang cerewet" kai bangun dari kasurnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandinya sebelum..

"yakk! KKAMJONG! AKU MENDENGARNYA!"teriak lay dari luar kamar kai

Setelah siap, kai dan luhanpun pergi ke cafe di tempat lay dan suho janjian. Belum lama mereka berdua menuggu, suho dan seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang sedikit menarik perhatian kai saat itu.

**Kai POV**

" yixing chagii!" ah, seperti biasa, suho hyung pasti akan berteriak dari kejauhan jika melihat lay noona. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa itu? Yang berdiri di samping suho hyung, ah lebih tepatnya bersebunyi di belakang suho hyung. Aigoo neomu yeoppo! Lihatlah! Manis sekali dia, matanya bulat, bibirya yang kissable, kulitnya yang seputih susu, pipi chubbynya, aigooo! Aku bisa gila karenanya! ah, kenapa setiap aku memikirkan yeoja mungil itu aku berdebar yaa? Apakah ini yang di sebut love at first sight? Ah, molla

"eh? Suho dan kyungsoo sudah datang ya? Duduklah di sampingku suho, kau kyungsoo dudukulah di samping kai.." ah, siapa namanya tadi? Kyungsoo? Nama yang bagus

"ah iya, aku lupa, kyungsoo, ini jongin, adik sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu, kai! ayo perkenalkan dirimu.." apa? Lay mengataiku menyebalkan? Awas kau noona!

"n-ne, annyeonghaseo, kim jong in imnida, tapi aku lebih suka di panggil kai^^". Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit 'CANGGUNG'

"aigoo, aku juga hampir lupa, kai^^, perkenalkan ini kyungsoo adikku" ujar suho seraya memberi isyarat pada kyungsoo untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah, D-Do Kyungsoo im-nida, salam kenal k-kai" ujar kyungsoo malu

"ah, n-ne, kyungsoo" jawabku canggung

**End kai POV**

**normal pov**

semenjak pertemuan itu, kai dan kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat. Tak jarang kai menjemput kyungsoo untuk berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama. Jika hari libur, mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota atau ke toko buku langganan mereka. Sehingga banyak orang mengira mereka berpacaran. Tak jarang juga yeoja - yeoja di kampus yang tak lain adalah fans dari kai, yang tidak menyukai kedekatan kyungsoo dengan kai. Banyak pula yang mencoba membully kyungsoo karena kedekatannya dengan kai, tetapi itu semua sia-sia, karena selalu di gagalkan oleh kai.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari libur, mereka pergi ke taman bermain karena mereka membutuhkan refreshing. sebenarnya mereka ber empat, tetapi lay dan suho entah menghilang kemana yang membuat mereka sekarang hanya berdua. Suasana canggungpun menyelimuti mereka. Padahal, mereka sudah sering bersama. Tapi entahlah, munkin mereka sedikit gugup.

"kyungsoo..."

"waeyo jongin?"sahut kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan e-booknya

"ada yang harus aku katakan padamu, bisakah?" Tanya kai

"apa itu?"

"ehm.. kyungsoo.. s-saranghae" ucap jongin sambil menyodorkam sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih, yang lebih tepatnya adalah bunga kesukaan kyungsoo

Untuk beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo memecah keheningan mereka.

"kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan, jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo pada jongin yang masih berlutut di depannya.

"aku telah lama memendam perasaan ini padamu, dan berbulan-bulan aku meyakini perasaanku ini, kyungsoo. Jadi aku telah yakin"

"kau yakin akan menerimaku apa adanya?"

"bahkan aku telah meyakinkannya sejak dulu kita berkenalan, kyungsoo"

"walaupun aku sakit? Atau aku tak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan?"

"listen, dimataku kau itu sangat sempurna. Karena kita akan saling melengkapi, kelebihanku akan menutupi semua kekuranganmu, begitu pula sebaliknya" jawab kai dengan sngat lancer. Seraya merengkuh tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"saranghae, kyungsoo noona" lanjut kai

"n-nado saranghae, jongin"balas kyungsoo dengan sedikit gugup

Lalu kai menghapus jarak diantara mereka, dan kai menciun kyungsoo dengan sangat tulus, tak ada nafsu disana, yang mengalir hanyalah rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

Dan sejak itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, orang tua mereka pun merestui mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Banyak dari fans kai yang syok saat mendengar kai berpacaran dengan kyungsoo, mereka semua terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau itu akan terjadi, banyak pula dari fans kai yang mencoba untuk mencelakai kyungsoo, tetapi tetap saja selalu gagal karena kai selalu ada di samping kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja, setiap berangkat ke kampus, pulang dari kampus, ke perpustakaan, mereka selalu bersama. Mungkin mereka sudah bertambah mengetahui satu sama lain.

Tetapi, walaupun kai sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo, ada satu hal yang kai tak tahu darinya, saat itu kai sedang berada di kelas, sedangkan kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

**Kyungsoo pov**

hari ini banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku kerjakan,sehingga aku harus mengerjakannya di perpustakaan. Kai juga sudah menawarkan bantuan padaku. tapi entahlah, aku menolaknya karena memang aku tak mau merepotkannya.

"kyungsoo!"mendengar namaku di panggil aku langsung menoleh, ah ternyata baekhyun.

"ada apa? Kok tiba tiba mencariku?" tanyaku penasaran

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin"

"maaf baekhyun, tapi aku tak bisa, karena aku sedang mengerjakan ini semua.."

"oh, yasudah kalau begitu. Tapi, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?"

"aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin kurang enak badan saja. Memang tadi aku sedikit pusing" jawabku seadanya, karena memang aku sedikit pusing.

"kau yakin? Lebih baik kau ke uks sekarang" saran baekhyun padaku

"tak perlu, aku baik baik saja kok. Lebih baik kau ke kantin sekarang, sepertinya chanyeol sudah menunggumu di sana" saat aku meyebut nama kekasihnya, ia langsung pamit padaku lalu pergi meniggalkanku di perpustakaan

Sepeninggal baekhyun, aku melanjutkan tugasku. Tetapi, tiba tba kepalaku sangat pusing. Pengelihatanku seperti berputar. Saat aku menunduk, aku melihat dressku terdapat bercak berwarna merah yang dikenali sebagai darah. Aku meraba bagian hidungku, darah sudah mengalir melalui hidungku. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap

**Kai POV**

"kai, kau tidak ke kantin?"

"ah chanyeol, aku rasa tidak, aku masih merasa kenyang, jika kau ingin kau boleh duluan ke kantin, duluan aja, lagi pula baekhyun noona sudah menunggumu bukan?"jawabku jujur bukan hanya kenyang, tapi perasaanku juga sedikit tak enak

"yasudah kalau begitu, ohiya, untung kau mengingatkanku, gomawo kkamjong, bye"ucap chanyeol seraya meninggalkanku, akupun beralih ke handphoneku. Tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang teman temanku bicarakan dari tadi

"kau tahu tidak, katanya anak kelas sebelah ada yang pingsan". Hah? Pingsan? Tumben sekali

"benarkah? Siapa dia?"karena semakin penasaran, aku menajamkan pendengaranku

"katanya sih yeoja, kalau tak salah namanya kyungsoo, iya benar! Do kyungsoo adik nya suho sunbae itu looh"

HAH? KYUNGSOO PINGSAN?!

"katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang?"tanyaku pada yeoja yang sedang mengobrol itu

"eh? Kai? Dia sekarang di UKS, tadi dia pucat sekali, ada yang mengatakan dia mimisan lalu tak sadarkan diri di toilet yeoja" APA?MIMISAN, TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?

"yasudah, gomawo atas infonya, aku permisi"

Saat itu juga , Aku langsung berlari menuju uks, takut terjadi apa apa dengannya, entah kenapa aku khawatir sekali, seingatku kyungsoo jarang sakit, dia juga tak pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah atau memiliki penyakit, tapi entahlah. Firasat buruk tentang kyungsoo selalu menghantuiku. Ya tuhan beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya..

Aku memasuki ruangan uks, bau obat sangat tercium di sini. Aku melihat seorang yeoja terkulai lems di atas ranjang uks, lebih tepatnya kyungsoo. Ia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kyungsoo

"kyungsoo..."

"eh, k-kai? Kau kenapa kesini? Apa kau sakit?"tanya kyungsoo heran

"aku kesini karena ingin melihat keadaanmu dan menjemputmu kyungie"jawabku jujur

"k-kau tahu darimana Kalau aku sakit?" tanyanya lagi

"bahkan kau sedang menjadi buah bibir karena kau pingsan tadi"

"hah? Benarkah?"tanya kyungsoo dengan ekspresi polosnya yang membuatku gemas

"hmm.. ayo pulang, nanti ummamu dan appamu mengkhawatirkanmu"ajakku pada kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di ranjang UKS.

"benar juga, ayo kita pulang, nanti minho appa dan taemin umma marah jika kau pulang telat"

"hahahaha kau benar juga, baiklah kajja"

Dan saat itu kami pulang bersama

ooOOoo

_Dua tahun kemudian.._

mereka telah lulus kuliah. Kai sudah mulai melanjutkan perusahaan appanya, sedangkan kyungsoo menjadi seorang penulis saat ini. Walaupun mereka berdua sangat sibuk, tapi merea akan meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bertemu. Meski hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar, ataupun hanya makan malam bersama.

Malam ini kai mengajak kyungsoo bertemu di taman kota, entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh namja itu, kyungsoo hanya menurut saja, karena ia juga sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

000

**KYUNGSOO POV**

Sepulangku dari percetakan, aku langsung menuju ke taman kota. Ya, aku akan bertemu kai. Entah kenapa rasa letihku hilang saat mendengarnya mengajakku bertemu di taman kota.

Sesampaiku di sana, kai ternyata belum datang, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di bangku taman yang berada di situ. Tak lama, aku merasakan ada lengan kekar yang mendekapku dari belakang. Ya, kai telah tiba

"kai, kau mengagetkanku"ucapku sambil mepoutkan bibirku

"kyeopta!"bukannya meminta maaf, kai malah mencium pipiku sekilas

"ishh.. kai, hentikan! Sakit tahu.."keluhku

"hahaha… ohiya, ada yang ingin aku katakan.."

"kau mau mengatakan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Tiba tiba kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dari kantong jasnya, membukanya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku

"kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"e-eh? Jonginnie kau serius?"

"ne, tentu saja aku serius baby" ucap kai sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang

"apa orangtuamu telah merestuinya?"

"tentu saja baby, aku tinggal meyakinkan orangtuamu agar aku di izinkan menikahimu chagiya" ucap kai untuk meyakinkan kyungsoo

"benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Akukan tak sesempurna wanita lain..." ucap kyungsoo lirih

"hei, lihatlah dirimu chagi, kau begitu sempurna di mataku. kau cantik, kau melakukan semua pekerjaan wanita dengan baik pula, ya tuhan bahkan kau sangat sempurna di mataku chagiya, kelebihanmu akan menutupi kekuranganku dan kelebihanku akan menutupi kekuranganmu sayang, jadi orang yang paling tepat adalah kau" ucap kai sambil memeluk kyungsoo

"gomawo kai telah mempercayaiku" ucap kyungsoo di dalam pelukan kai

ooooOOOOoooo

**kyungsoo POV**

"kyungsoo, kau sudah mencoba gaunmu?"tanya umma padaku yang dalam hitungan beberapa minggu lagi akan menikah

"belum umma, sebentar lagi aku akan mencobanya" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

"cepatlah sedikit, jika kau sudah mencobanya kau akan langsung , pelaksanakan foto pre-weddingnya kan?! Kasihan kai menunggu"

"iya umma"

Yah, kalian tahu, beberapa minggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dia adalah kim jong in atau kai, namjachinguku. Ah, lebih tepatnya tunanganku.

Apakah kalian tahu? Akhir akhir ini aku sering sekali mimisan tanpa orang ketahui. Sebenarnya ada yang aku sembunyikan dari kai, juga keluagaku. Aku mengidap leukemia stadium 3. jika aku mulai mimisan, aku akan berlari ke toilet, atau langsung menutupi hidungku yang belepotan dengan darah menggunakan tissue. Itu kenapa aku sedang ada di toilet sekarang ini.

**End kyungsoo POV**

**ooOOoo**

Hari h telah tiba, kai sudah siap dengan blazer berwarna putih bersih,dan dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna senada, kemeja sebagai dalaman blazer yang ia gunakan berwarna biru pudar. Terlihat sangatlah gagah.

Sementara kyungsoo, menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang terdapat pita berwarna senada dengan kemeja kai,rambut ombak kyungsoo di gerai menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya yang telah di poles dengan bedak tipis, untuk menutupi mukanya yang sedikit pucat

"kyungsoo, kau sudah siap? Kai sudah menunggumu di altar" ucap jinki, appa kyungsoo

"iya appa, aku sudah siap"

"tak terasa ya, anak appa hari ini menikah, berbahagialah dengan kai, kyungsoo" ucap jinki sambil menitikkan airmatanya

"iya appa, terima kasih atas bimbingan appa selama ini..." ucap kyungsoo sambil terisak

"sudah, jangan menangis, nanti dandananmu hancur bagaimana?" canda jinki

"baiklah appa"

Alunan piano yang di mainkan seorang pianis terkenal -sehun- pada pernikahan itu telah di mulai. tepatnya adalah lagu wedding march yang mengiringi langkah kyungsoo dan appanya menuju altar, tempat kai dan pendeta berdiri sekarang.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Ya tuhan, aku hari ini benar benar sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan lelaki yang sangat ku cintai, ia adalah kai.

ooOOoo

saat weekend, kai dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah atas permintaan kyungsoo yang sedang malas untuk kemana mana, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menonton bersama di rumah. Ketika kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan snack, kyungsoo merasa sedikit pusing, tidak lama setelahnya, dia menyium bau anyir di dekat hidungnya. kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar mandi ketika mendapati hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, ia tak ingin merepotkan eomma appanya, terlebih kai, karena ia tak ingin melihat orang yang kyungsoo sayangi bersedih karenanya

sesampainya di toilet, ia membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan akhinya ia tak sadarkan diri di toilet kamarnya.

Di sisi lain, kai menunggu kyungsoo di ruang tengah dengan perasaan heran, karena tidak biasanya kyungsoo ke kamar mandi selama itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk meyusul kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Karena melihat kamar kosong jadi dia mencoba mencari ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Kai mendapati kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah segar nan anyir yang mengalir dari hidung mancung kyungsoo.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Waah akhirnya selesai juga chap 1*peluk yixing*

Mianhae klo banyak typo dan segala macemnya,

Dan gomawo udah mau baca ff abyeol

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa, karena abyeol sangat membutuhkannya

Bye~~~


	2. Chapter 2

sebelumnya

kai menunggu kyungsoo di ruang tengah dengan perasaan heran, karena tidak biasanya kyungsoo ke kamar mandi selama itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk meyusul kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Karena melihat kamar kosong jadi dia mencoba mencari ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Kai mendapati kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah segar nan anyir yang mengalir dari hidung mancung kyungsoo.

Chapter 2

"aigoo, kyungsoo-yah" meihat kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, kai langsung panic dan menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju mobilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu membawa kyungsoo ke rumah sakit.

Kini, kai sedang menunggu kyungsoo yang berada di UGD. Ia sangat khawatir pada kyungsoo, mengingat kyungsoo jarang sekali sakit. Daya tahan tubuh yeoja itu sangat baik. Hanya saja, semenjak ia mimisan lalu jatuh pingsan di kampus dulu, membuat daya tahannya runtuh. Entah lah apa yang terjadi, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apa ia baik baik saja?"

"untuk sementara ini, keadaannya stabil. Hanya saja, ada yang saya tanyakan pada anda. Ini menyangkut kesehatan kyungsoo. Apa anda ada waktu luang hari ini kai-shii?" Tanya dokter itu pada kai

"kebetulan saya sedang free hari ini, dok" jawab kai

"baiklah kalau begitu, ikut saya ke ruangan saya"

000

Sesampainya di ruang dokter, kai di persilahkan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja sang dokter

"sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya pada anda, ini perihal kesehatan kyungsoo" ucap sang dokter memulai percakapan

"ada apa dok? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya kai penasaran

"apa sebelumnya ia pernah jatuh pingsan seperti ini?"

"sebenarnya ia jarang sakit dok. Hanya saja, dia pernah jatuh pingsan seperti ini saat kami masih di universitas. Dan semenjak itu, tubuhnya mengurus di tambah dengan kulitnya bertambah pucat. Pipinya yang dulu chubby pun sekarang menirus" jelas kai panjang lebar

"sudah kuduga.."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya, dokter?" Tanya kai yang semakin khawatir

"sebenarnya, saya merasa berat untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi nyonya kyungsoo terkena leukemia stadium akhir. Dan sepertinya, kyungsoo sudah mengidap penyakit ini dari lama. hanya saja, ia menutupinya dari teman, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Termasuk anda sebagai suaminya." Jelas dokter panjang lebar

Sementara kai yang mendengar berita itu sangat shock. Bagaimana tidak? Istri yang ia sangat cintai mengidap penyakit yang akut seperti itu.

"apa ada cara untuk mengobatinya?"

"untuk masalah pengobatan, mungkin dengan cara operasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Tetapi, saya tak bisa menjamin akan berhasil 100%, karena mengingat ini adalah stadium akhir."

"apa ada cara yang lain seperti pengobatan alternative, dok?" Tanya kai lagi

"saya tidak yakin, mungkin kita bisa melakukan kemotherapy, tetapi itu hanya bisa mengulur waktu agar tidak terjadi perusakan sel yang di sebabkan oleh leukemia tersebut. Dan juga, ini akan menyiksa sang pasien karena obat obatannya adalah obat keras atau berdosis tinggi" jelas dokter lagi. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

"dan keputusan itu ada di tangan anda, karena kami tidak bisa bertindak tanpa persetujuan dari keluarga pasien, termasuk anda sebagai suaminya" tambah dokter itu kembali

"baiklah, saya akan diskusikan ini bersama keluarga besar saya, dan akan saya beritahu anda segera. Terima kasih dokter. Saya permisi" jawab kai lalu keluar dari ruangan sang dokter

.

..

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia masih tak menyangka istrinya mengidap penyakit yang seperti itu. Ia tak sanggup melihat kyungsoo-nya menderita, lebih baik ia yang menderita daripada harus melihat kyungsoo menderita Karena penyakitnya itu.

Tak lama, kai telah sampai di depan ruang inap kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Takut yeoja yang ia sayang itu terbangun. Ia Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lalu duduk di atas kursi yang di sediakan disebelah ranjang kyungsoo. Ky ungsoo terlihat sangat pucat sekarang, di tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah jarum yang memasukkan obat dari infus ke dalam tubuh kurusnya, ia juga dibantu dengan masker oxygen agar bisa memenuhi pasokan oxygennya. Melihat keadaan itu, kai sangat sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan kyungsoo yang tidak menggunakan infus. Kai sangatlah takut akan kehilangan yeoja yang ia sangat cintai itu, bisa di bilang ia belum siap menerima kenyataan.

To be continued..

Mian semuanya, Abyeol telat update soalnya lagi banyak tugas sekolah, hehehehe

Btw, makasih buat saran dan reviewnya. Mian ya kalau banyak typo dan segala macamnya karena abyeol masih baru.

Terus review ya semuanya

Khamsahamnida *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya..

kai telah sampai di depan ruang inap kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Takut yeoja yang ia sayang itu terbangun. Ia Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lalu duduk di atas kursi yang di sediakan disebelah ranjang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat sekarang, di tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah jarum yang memasukkan obat dari infus ke dalam tubuh kurusnya, ia juga dibantu dengan masker oxygen agar bisa memenuhi pasokan oxygennya. Melihat keadaan itu, kai sangat sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan kyungsoo yang tidak menggunakan infus. Kai sangatlah takut akan kehilangan yeoja yang ia sangat cintai itu, bisa di bilang ia belum siap menerima kenyataan.

Missing you chapter 3

Namja berkulit tan itu terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya ia tertidur saat menjaga kyungsoo. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kyungsoo sekilas, ternyata yeoja itu belum membuka matanya. Namja itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menngenggam tangan mungil milik kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kiirinya mengelus rambut kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menunggu agar yeojanya segera membuka mata indahnya itu.

Secara tiba tiba, kai merasakan tangan kyungsoo yang berada di genggamannnya bergerak, membuat kai langsung membelakkan matanya, lalu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah wajah kyungsoo. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menitikkan airmata bahagia. Ya, kyungsoonya telah sadar. Menyadari itu, ia langsung memanggil dokter agar ia bisa mengetahui keadaan kyungsoonya.

Oooo

Kini, kai kembali berada di ruangan sang dokter. Ya, ia akan membicaran keadaan kyungsoo sekarang.

"jadi, bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo, dok?" Tanya kai memulai percakapan, dengan suara yang sedikit gugup.

"untuk sementara waktu, keadaannya sangat jauh dari kata baik. Dalam artian, keadaanya masih sangat lemah. Kami harus segera mengambil tindakan, maka dari itu anda harus cepat mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk kyungsoo-shii" jelas dokter itu detail.

"baiklah dok. Saya akan berdiskusi dengan keluarga besarku dan mengambil keputusan kasih atas bantuan anda, dok. Saya permisi"

**KAI POV**

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan rawat inap kyungsoo. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku kearah ranjang kyungsoo, teryata dia tidak tidur. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela, sepertinya ada yang ia pikirkan. Aku melangkah menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis, tetapi kutahan airmataku ini, aku tak ngin menagis didepannya dan membuatnya khawatir.

"j-jonginnie" tiba-tiba ia memanggilku

"wae, baby?"

"s-sesak" dengan segera, aku melepaskan pelukanku

"gwenchana?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir padanya

"nan gwenchana. Tapi kenapa kau memelukku erat sekali?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya, dia juga memiringkan kepalanya. Ah, neomu kyeopta!

"kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Dan aku sangat senang kau telah sadar" jawabku jujur

"terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya. Walaupun aku tahu ia 100% berbohong padaku

**END KAI POV**

oooo

hari ini kai tidak pergi bekerja. Tentu saja ia mengambil cuti untuk menemani istrinya di rumah sakit, ia tak akan bisa bekerja jika pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi dengan pengambilan keputusan tindakan pengobatan pada kyungsoo, ia juga tak bisa memutuskannya sendirian. Jadi hari ini kai akan pergi ke rumah mertuanya bersama orangtuanya untuk mendiskusikan masalah itu.

-skip time-

Kini kai bersama orangtuanya telah sampai di kediaman orangtua kyungsoo. Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh eomma dan appa kyungsoo, setelah itu mereka memasuki kediaman kyungsoo.

"jongin, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kita harus berkumpul? Mana kyungsoo?"

"eomma, appa, mianhae. Aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul disini karena aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa kyungsoo sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit." Ujar kai sambil menahan air matanya

"HAH? KYUNGSOO DI RAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT? APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA JONGIN?" Tanya eomma kyungsoo bertubi tubi pada kai.

"mianhae umma, aku baru bisa memberitahukan pada kalian hari ini. Karena semalam aku sangat panic saat melihat kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di toilet dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Sehingga ponselkupun tertinggal di kamarku." Kini pertahanann kai telah runtuh. Airmatanya jatuh ke pipi tirusnya. eommanya dan eomma kyungsoopun langsung menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya masing masing.

"lalu, kyungsoo sakit apa, jongin?" Tanya appa kai

"kyungsoo.. terkena leukemia stadium akhir. Kata dokter yang menangani kyungsoo, kemungkinan ia telah mengidap penyakit ini dari lama, tetapi kyungsoo malah lebih memilih untuk menutupinya dari kita semua. Dan kita sekarang harus mendiskusikan tentang pengobatannya" kai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo sambil menangis. Ia menjelaskan secara detail. Kedua orangtua mereka yang mendengar kabar itu langsung menangis, tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo.

"eomma, appa, kita harus memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang ada. Pertama adalah operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang, tetapi kemungkinan keberhasilan dari operasi itu hanya sekitar 15%.." kai menghela nafasnya sejenak

"dan juga memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Sedangkan yang kedua adalah dengan melakukan kemotheraphy" kai melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menahan tangis. Dan saat kata-katanya terselesai tangisnya langsung pecah. eommanya menepuk nepuk pundaknya sambil menangis.

"lebih baik jika kita mengambil jalur kemotheraphy saja. Karena resikonya tak begitu besar. Walau memang itu haya bisa untuk mengulur waktu, tetapi itulah yang terbaik" tiba tiba appa kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat kai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya

"betul, kita tak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan akan mengoperasinya. Dan memang operasi itu memiliki resiko tinggi" ucap appa kai meng-iya kan penuturan appa kyungsoo.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu dokter tentang keputusan ini. Habis dari sini aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan pakaian kyungsoo" jawab kai

"EOMMA IKUT!" teriak eomma kai dan eomma kyungsoo bersamaan

"mianhae eomma, lebih baik kalian menyusul bersama appa, Karena mobilku penuh oleh barang barang kyungsoo" jawab kai

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan kesana nanti sore" jawab eomma kai

"baiklah, eomma, appa, aku permisi" pamit kai

"berhati-hatilah saat menyetir, jongin-ah"ucap eomma kyungsoo

"arraseo, eomma^^" jawab kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi.

oooo

kai telah sampai di rumah sakit. ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kyungsoo. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja-nya. Ternyata yeoja itu sedang tidur. Kai menghampiri kyugsoo yang sedang tertidur, lalu mengecup kening yeoja itu.

"apa kau telah menyadari penyakit yang kau derita, soo-baby?"

"jika memang benar kau telah menyadarinya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau menutupinya dari semuanya?" lirih kai. Lalu kembali mengecup kening sang yeoja.

"bertahanlah untukku, soo-baby.."

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai semua! Abyeol udah update lagi

Mian chapter kemaren pendek banget, soalnya lagi banyak tugas!

Ohiya, exo udah comeback ya?! Senangnya!

Mv mereka juga keren. Hahaha

Mian abyeol blom bisa balas review kalian. Mungkin chapter depan

Review lagi yaa^^

Khamsahamnidaa *deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter:

kai telah sampai di rumah sakit. ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kyungsoo. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja-nya. Ternyata yeoja itu sedang tidur. Kai menghampiri kyugsoo yang sedang tertidur, lalu mengecup kening yeoja itu.

"apa kau telah menyadari penyakit yang kau derita, soo-baby?"

"jika memang benar kau telah menyadarinya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau menutupinya dari semuanya?" lirih kai. Lalu kembali mengecup kening sang yeoja.

"bertahanlah untukku, soo-baby.."

Missing you chapter 4

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kyungsoo di kemotheraphy. Kai mendorong kursi roda kyungsoo menuju ruang kemotheraphy. Dan terlihat dengan jelas kalau Kai sedang mengkhawatirkan istri tercintanya itu.

"kyungsoo, berbaringlah disini" ucap sang dokter. Mendengar itu. Kai langsung menuntun kyungsoo untuk berbaring diatas katil yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"gomawo, jongin" ucap kyungsoo. kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus. Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang kembali dengan membawa peralatan peralatan kemoterapy.

"kau sudah siap kyungsoo?" tanya dokter pada kyungsoo

"ne, dokter" mendengar jawaban kyungsoo, sang dokter langung memegang lengan kyungsoo. lalu memasangkan infus di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat itu. Tetapi ia masih bisa meahan rasa sakitnya tersebut.

**KYUNGSOO POV**

Aku merasakan cairan obat itu masuk melalui jarum infus yang tadi di suntikkan oleh dokter di pergelanganku tadi. aku dapat merasakan obat itu menyatu bersama darahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dingin begitu menusuk. Dan sekarang aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

-skip time-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Masih seperti tadi, tubuhku merasa kedinginan. Dinginnya begitu terasa sampai menusuk tulang tulangku.

"j-jonginie,d-dingin."ucapku terbata karena rahangkupun bergetar karena merasa kedinginan. Kulihat suamiku itu menatapku heran. Karena penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan dengan suhu yang lumayan untuk meghangatkan tubuh. Jongin menghampiriku lalu duduk pada kursi yang di sediakan di samping katil tempatku berbaring sekarang. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Rasa hangat langsung merayapi tanganku. Memang, hanya tanganku yang merasakan kehangatannya.

"apa masih dingin?" tanyanya padaku. Jika di lihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku

"s-sedikit" jawabku seadanya. Tiba tiba jongin memelukku erat sekali. Enah apa yang membuatnya memelukku seerat itu. Ia mulai mengelus suraiku dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku memang sangat rindu pada suamiku ini. Semenjak aku sakit, kami jadi jarang walaupun hanya sekedar memeluk satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pundakku basah. Ya tuhan, apakah suamiku menangis? Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini terus menerus. Ya tuhan, aku mohon berilah aku waktu lebih lama lagi bersama dengan eomma, appa, suho oppa, yixing jiejie, dan juga suamiku. Aku mohon…

"jongin, apa kau menangis? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"a-ani, kyungsoo. gwenchana"

**KAI POV**

Ya tuhan, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya meringis kesakitan. Ya, hari ini kyungsoo akan menjalani kemotheraphynya yang pertama. Aku khawatir sekali padanya. Kulirik kembali kyungsoo yang berada di katilnya. Ia terlihat.. menggigil? Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan sedari tadi dan suhunyapun cukup menghangatkan tubuh. Kuhadapkan diriku kearah tv. Haaah.. membosankan. Channel-channel itu tak menarik sama sekali. Selalu saja membahas kasus korupsi yang makin mencuat.

"j-jonginie,d-dingin." Kudengar ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya kedinginan. Aku menoleh dan kulihat kyungsoo meringkuk dia atas katil, menandakan dia sedang kedinginan saat ini. Ternyata dugaanku memang benar, Kyungsoo mengigil. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menghampirinya. Lalu mendudukkan diriku di pinggir katil kyungsoo. aku menggenggam tangannya, Tidak panas. Tapi kenapa dia menggigil ya? Entahlah. Sepertinya itu adalah reaksi dari obat tadi. aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kyungsoo masih terlihat menggigil. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memeluknya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat. Aku jujur aku sangat rindu pada yeoja yang kucintai ini. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku, menyenderkan kepala istriku itu pada dada bidangku. Tetapi masih kurasakan tubuh kyungsoo masih sedikit bergetar

"apa masih dingin?" tanyaku dengan khawatir

"s-sedikit" jawabnya singkat. Aku mengelus surainya pelan. Berusaha membuatnya nyaman di dekapanku.

Tunggu..

Kenapa rambut kyungsoo.. rontok?

Okay, baru kali ini aku mengelus rambutnya lalu menebukan rambut di tanganku.

apa ini juga penaruh dari obat itu?

Ya tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?

biarkanlah kyungsoo tetap berada di sisiku..

karena aku tak bisa tanpa apa-apa tanpa dirinya

dan tanpa kusadari airmataku menetes. Membasahi baju yang dipakai oleh kyungsoo. dan sepertinya kyungsoo menyadari itu. Dia mengelus punggungku lembut.

"jongin, apa kau menangis? Kau kenapa?" dia bertanya padaku dengan nada khawatir

"a-ani, kyungsoo. gwenchana" jawabku seraya mengeratkan dekapanku.

.

..

06.00 KST

Pagi ini, langit tidak begitu cerah seperti biasanya. Sepertinya siang nanti hujan akan mengguyur Seoul. Dan terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menatap jendela yang berada di ruang rawatnya itu. Jendela itu berembun. Ia terjaga sudah dari jam 3 pagi tadi. yeoja yang kita kenali sebagai kyungsoo itu menyentuh jendela tersebut, jarinya bergerak dengan lincah di atas permukaan kaca tersebut. Menuliskan angka 50 di sana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar.

"baby, kau sudah bangun eoh? Kenapa cepat sekali?" namja berkulit tan yang kita kenali sebagai kai itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati katil tempat istrinya berbaring

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Melihat itu, jongin hanya tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat istrinya duduk. Ia merangkul istrinya dengan mesra. Sesekali ia mengecup surai istrinya.

"kamu sedang menulis apa hm? Kelihatannya serius sekali."ucap kai pada istrinya

"aku menghitung sudah berapa hari aku disini, jongin" jawab kyungsoo seadanya

Suasanapun menjadi hening. Kyungsoo masih melihat kearah luar jendela. Melihat seoul yang mulai memadat karena rutinitas penduduk.

"jonginnie.." panggil kyungsoo lirih

"wae baby?"

"sampai kapan aku berada di sini? Aku bosan di sini sendirian. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini jonginnie?" keluh kyungsoo. kai yang mendengar istrinya mengeluh seperti itu hanya diam. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya itu menetes dari mata obsidiannya itu. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"jongin-ah, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Tanya kyungsoo pada kai lagi

"a-ah, tenang saja baby. Kamu akan keluar disini setelah kau sembuh. Apa kau kesepian?"

"tentu saja aku kesepian. Walaupun kau menemaniku, tetapi aku rindu juga pada teman-temanku, junmyeon oppa, juga yixing jiejie. Aku sangat rindu pada mereka. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan mereka?"

"baiklah jika kau kesepian. Bagaimana jika nanti aku menelfon junmyeon hyung juga yixing noona agar mau berkunjung kesini? Jika perlu aku akan memanggil sehun juga luhan noona. Eotte?" kai menngeluarkan pendapatnya. 'mungkin dengan adanya teman-teman juga saudara kyungsoo itu akan membangkitkan semangatnya' benak kai

"jeongmal? Kau ingin memanggilkan mereka semua untukku? Gomawo yeoboo!" girang kyungsoo dan reflex memeluk jongin. Sedangkan jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu.'aku sudah saangat rindu pada mereka, dan akhirnya jongin akan memanggilkan mereka untukku' benak kyungsoo

"apapun untukmu asalkan kau senang, chagiya" ujar kai seraya mengecup pipi bulat kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo merona malu.

"kyungsoo, karena kau bangun terlalu pagi, kusarankan kau istirahan sekarang ne? aku tak ingin kau drop" ucap kai sambil mengelus rambut kyungsoo yang makin menipis akibat menjalani kemotheraphy

"tapi aku tak mengantuk, jonginnie" protes kyungsoo

"arraseo, jika kau tidak mau tidur, maka rencanaku untuk memanggil teman temanmu batal" ucap kai enteng

"y-ya! mana bisa begitu!" protes kyungsoo kembali

"maka dari itu kau harus istrahat sekarang"

"aishh. arra-arra. aku tidur sekarang" ucap kyugsoo dengan nada terpaksa

"nah, begitu doong. jaljayo soobaby"

.

..

**kyungsoo pov**

aku terbangun dari tidurku, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tangan kananku terasa sangatlah berat karena ada yang menggenggamnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan, ternyata jongin masih tidur dalam keadaan menggenggam tanganku. Ku arahkan tangan kiriku ke arahnya, lalu ku hapus surai lembutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"eungh… kyungsoo kau sudah bangun eoh? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja" ah, dia terbangun karena aktivitasku tadi

"tak apa, kulihat kau sedikit lelah. Jadi ku biarkan kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu" ujarku sambil mengulum senyum tipis.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku. Ya, jongin sedang memelukku. Aku sangatlah rindu padanya. Aku memeluknya balik. Tanpaku sadari, airmataku jatuh dan mengenai pundak jongin. Dan jongin yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan dekapannya.

"baby, gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir

"nan gwenchana, jonginnie. Aku hanya terharu karena sudah lama tidak berpelukan denganmu" ujarku bohong. Yang sebenarnya adalah aku takut jika aku harus meninggalkannya.

ya tuhan, bisakah aku..

lebih lama lagi di dunia ini?

Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya…

Meninggalkan semuanya..

Eomma, Appa, Suho oppa, Yixing jiejie..

Apalagi Jongin yang tak lain adalah suami yang sangat kucintai..

Merasakan cinta tulus darinya..

Merasakan dekapan hangatnya..

Semuanya..

TBC

Akhirnya abyeol update lagi

Mian kawan kawan, kemungkinan besar 2-3minggu kedepan gabisa update soalnya sekolah abyeol ngadain study tour ke Kediri. Jadi agak lama baru bisa update lagi

Tugas sekolah abyeol numpuk-_-

Hehehe, seperti biasa. Abyeol minta reviewnya lagi yaa

Gomawo*deep bow

Balasan review:

Diana sangadji: mianhae, soalnya abyeol baru nyoba bikin ff, sebenernya ini dulunya cerita abyeol buat tugas bahasa Indonesia, tapi gak kepake. Jadinya ancur gini deh-_-. Gomawo udah mau baca ff abal abyeol review lagi ne

Riyoung kim: ini udah lanjut kok:D hehhe mian klo masih jelek . gomawo udah review

Kang hyun yoo: masalah soo umma meninggal apa enggak, nanti lihat aja kelanjutannya ne? hehehe kan gamungkin abyeol nge spoiler disini. Ini udah lanjut kok: chapter 5 lagi inprogress. Gomawo udah baca dan ngereview ff abal abyeol

Brigitta bukan brigittiw: serius udah berasa angstnya? Syukurlah klo gitu. Tapi mianhae klo ada yang kurang entah dari segi bahasa dan sebagainya. Abyeol masih baru-_-v. gomawo buat reviewnya

Sider tobat: masalah soo umma meninggal apa enggak, nanti lihat aja kelanjutannya ne? hehehe kan gamungkin abyeol nge spoiler disini. Hehehe, gomawo reviewnya

Kyungieee: sebenernya abyeol sendiri gabisa bikin mereka pisah kayak gini *jiwashippernyamuncul* tapi tokoh yang palin cocok sma cerita ini cuman kaisoo-_- *itu menurut abyeol ya, entah jika menurut para readers sekalian

Sekali lagi gomawo atas reviewnya. Ini sangat membantu abyeol buat nulis ff dan chapter chapter selanjutnya. Tapi mian klo missal ff yang abyeol bawakan itu rata rata gs. Soalnya abyeol blom bisa bikin yaoi-_-v *bow


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter:

"nan gwenchana, jonginnie. Aku hanya terharu karena sudah lama tidak berpelukan denganmu" ujarku bohong. Yang sebenarnya adalah aku takut jika aku harus meninggalkannya.

ya tuhan, bisakah aku..

lebih lama lagi di dunia ini?

Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya…

Meninggalkan semuanya..

Eomma, Appa, Suho oppa, Yixing jiejie..

Apalagi Jongin yang tak lain adalah suami yang sangat kucintai..

Merasakan cinta tulus darinya..

Merasakan dekapan hangatnya..

Semuanya..

Missing you chapter 5

Seorang namja berkulit tan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja di kantor. Berkas-berkasnya berhamburan di ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya hanya mengarah pada satu orang. Ah, lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, Kyungsoo. sudah hamper 4 bulan yeoja itu tak keluar dari rumah sakit. tentu saja karena setiap 3 minggu sekali ia harus melakukan kemotheraphynya. Saking stressnya, ia lupa jika ia mempunyai janji pada istrinya itu: mengajak suho, yixing, serta teman-temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

"aishh, jinjja! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu?" teriak jongin frustasi. Dengan sigap ia mengambil cellphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk suho dan sehun.

_**To: suho hyung**_

_**Hyung, mian aku memberitahukan hal ini lewat email saja. Tapi kyungsoo sering merengek agar kau dan yixing noona datang ke rumah sakit menjenguknya. Sepertinya ia sangat rindu padamu dan yixing noona. Kuharap kau dan yixing noona bisa datang.**_

_**To: sehun**_

_**Hun-ah, mian aku memberutahukan hal ini melalui email karena aku sangat sibuk. Tapi sepertinya kyungsoo rindu dengan teman temannya. Apalagi pada luhan noona. Jika kau bisa, hai ini datanglah ke rumah sakit tempat kyungsoo di rawat. Ia membutuhan teman temannya. Jika kau ingin mengajak yang lain, it's okay. Ku harap kau bisa datang hun-ah.**_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah email yang kai kirimkan untuk temannya dan iparnya itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang membereskan berkas berkas yang berhamburan di meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba cellphonenya itu bergetar, menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk.

**from : suho hyung**

**baiklah, aku dan yixing akan kesana jam 5 sore nanti, eotte? Tetapi kau harus menjemput kami di lobby. Karena kami tak tahu dimana kamar kyungsoo.**

**from: sehun **

**waah, kebetulan sekali! Rencananya memang hari ini kami akan kesana untuk menjenguk kyungsoo noona. Munkin nanti aku dan luhan noona akan bersama kris, tao, baekhyun dan juga chanyeol. Sebenarnya chen hyung dan xiumin noona ingin ikut. Sayangnya, mereka ada urusan penting. Tunggu saja. Kami kesana jam 5 sore nanti. Oke?**

Kai yang membaca e-mail itu langsung bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia bersungguh sungguh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada kyungsoo-nya. Ia menyimpan cellphonenya itu di saku celananya lalu melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

.

..

Kai berjalan menuju ke ruang rawat kyungsoo. ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat keadaan istrinya itu.

"jongin!" merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh.

"ya, suho hyung! Kau membuatku kaget tahu! Noona, bisakah kau beritahu suamimu itu agar tidak sering mengagetkan orang" ucap kai seraya mengelus dada. Mendengar itu, yixing hanya bisa menahan tertawa melihat tingkah sepupunya itu.

"hahaha, mianhae jongin-ah. Ayo kita ke ruangan kyungsoo" ujar suho sambil tertawa

Kai, yixing dan suho melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu, lagi-lagi kai melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk di atas kursi roda menatap kearah jendela yang berada tidak jauh dengan katil kyungsoo. kai tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri yeojanya tersebut.

"kau melamun lagi eoh?" Tanya kai seraya mendekap kyungsoo dari belakang. sedangkan kyungsoo? tentu saja ia kaget tiba iba suaminya datang tampa permisi sama sekali.

"a-ah, jongin kau mengagetkanku. Kau ingin jantungku copot eoh?" bukannya menjawab, kyungsoo malah bertanya kembali pada suaminya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu, jongin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istri yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"lalu, kenapa kau berada di kursi roda sekarang? Bukankah ini jam istirahatmu?"Tanya jongin lagi sambil mengelus rambut istri tercintanya itu.

"aku bosan berbaring terus, jonginnie~" jawab kyungsoo manja.

"tapi kau tetap harus istirahat, kyungsoo-ku sayang~" kini jongin membalas kyungsoo dengan nada yang manja juga. Berharap yeojanya itu akan menurut kali ini.

"ah, baiklah. Tapi gendong~" pinta kyungsoo manja. Jongin yang melihat istrinya itu tersenyum lalu langsung menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal dan memposisikan kyungsoo dengan benar agar istrinya itu merasa nyaman.

"sudah merasa nyaman?" Tanya jongin pada istrinya itu. Dan kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lucu. Dan hal itu membuat jongin gemas dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sedangkan kyungsoo yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya blushing ria

Tetapi, sepertinya kyungsoo belum menyadari kehadiran dua orang lagi selain jongin. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan yixing dan suho. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"kyungsoo, lihatlah siapa yang datang" ujar jongin lagi sambil tersenyum pada kyungsoo. mendengar itu, kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"memangnya si- eh, yixing jiejie!" saat kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat jiejie yang sangat ia rindukan. Yixing tersenyum kearah kyungsoo lalu menghampiri kyungsoo yang berada di katilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kyungsoo langsung memeluk jiejienya dengan manja. Melihat itu, kai langsung tersenyum cerah. 'sepertinya kyungsoo memang membutuhkan teman disini' batin kai

"jiejie bogoshippoyo" ucap kyungsoo manja

"nado, kyungie. Jiejie rindu sekali padamu" ucap yixing pada kyungsoo.

"jadi kyungsoo tidak merindukan oppamu ini?" tiba-tiba suho datang dan itu membuat kyungsoo reflek melepas pelukannya dari yixing

"oppa! Kau datang juga?" Tanya kyungsoo tak percaya

"tentu saja! Tak mungkin yixing datang kesini sendirian. Lagipula oppa merindukan dongsaeng oppa yang bawel ini" ucap suho sambil tersenyum

"YA! Kau ini kesini mau menjengukku atau meledekku sih?" Tanya kyungsoo kesal

"hahaha. just kidding, Kyungsoo. tentu saja menjengukmu, kyungsoo. kau tahu? Rumah sepi sekali karena tidak ada kau di rumah"

"kok sepi? Bukankah ada eomma dan appa? Ada yixing jiejie juga kan di rumah?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan polos

"tentu saja karena taka da yang bawel dirumah. Maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh lalu pulang ke rumah" jawab suho enteng

"YA! Jiejie, kenapa kau memiliki suami yang sangat menyebalkan eoh?" Tanya kyungsoo pada yixing yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa dalam diam karena melihat perkelahian kakak beradik di hadapannya

"sudahlah, kalian ini. Sudah lama tidak bertemu bukannya akur, malah adu mulut disini" ucap kai menegahi

"tapi suho oppa yang mulai duluan, jonginnie" ucap kyungsoo lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"yasudah oppa minta maaf ya, kyungsoo" ucap suho menyesal. Melihat hal ini kai dan yixing langsung tertawa 'aigoo, seperti anak kecil saja' batin kai dan yixing bersamaan

Disaat mereka berempat sedang bercanda ria, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawat itu. Lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja berdarah china bersurai madu dan seorang yeoja bereyeliner memasuki ruangan rawat kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo! kami dataang" ujar keduanya dengan setengah berteriak

"siap- eh? Luhan eonni, baekyun eonni?!" saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, ia langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Lalu memeluk dua yeoja tadi.

"bogoshippoyo~" ucap kyungsoo manja. Sebenarnya jongin sedikit heran pada kyungsoo hari ini. 'mengapa ia sangat manja hari ini' batin jongin.

"mana sehun, dan lainnya?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias. Ia sangat ingin pertemu teman-temannya yang lain. Tentu saja arena kyungsoo sangat merindukan mereka semua. Bayangkan saja, kyungsoo di rawat di rumah sakit sudah hampir genap 4 bulan. Tentu saja karena ia terus menjalani kemotheraphynya.

"sehun dan yang lainnya akan segera menyusul, kyungie. Tenang saja, mereka akan segera datang kok! Ohiya, kami hari ini juga akan menemanimu saat kemotheraphy nanti" ucap luhan dengan antusias. Dan di setujui oleh baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan. Mendengar itu, mata kyungsoo berbinar. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa senang karena semua temannya datang menjenguknya dan mau menemaninya saat menjalani kemotheraphy hari ini. Walaupun ia sedikit takut, takut karena akan merasakan cairan obat obatan keras itu masuk ke pembuluh darahnya, merasakan dinginnya obat obatan itu saat bercampur dengan darahnya yang membuatnya menggigil.

-skip time-

Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul lengkap. Bahkan xiumin dan chen pun ikut berkumpul ketika mendengar hari ini kyungsoo menjalani kemotheraphy ke tiganya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah senang karena melihat semuanya temannya berkumpul. Tanpa ia sadari, jongin mendekatinya.

"kau senang, chagi?" Tanya jongin pada kyungsoo

"siapa yang tidak senang jika semua temanku kesini semua" mendengar jawaban istrinya itu ia tersenyum penuh arti

"apalagi mendengar mereka mau menemaniku saat kemotheraphy nanti" lanjut kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan hal itu membuat jongin tersenyum ke arah istrinya seraya mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

Tiba tiba seorang dokter datang ke ruang rawat itu diikti oleh suster yang berada di belakangnya yang membawa beberapa peralatan medis ke sana. Melihat itu, raut wajah kyungsoo seketika berubah tegang. Menyadari perubahan raut sang istri, ia langsung mendekap istrinya itu.

"janganlah takut, aku dan yang lainnya ada disini. Kami semua mendukungmu untuk sembuh, chagi. Berjuanglah. Bertahanlah untukku" bisik jongin seraya mengecup kening istrinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. 'benar, aku harus bertahan. Demi mereka semua'kyungsoo membatin

"kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya sang dokter pada kyungsoo. kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan sebuah anggukan kecil.

_**KYUNGSOO POV**_

"kyungsoo-ah, bertahanlah. Kami menunggumu" ucap yixing jiejie padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Aku menatap semua teman teman dekatku. Mulai dari suho oppa, sampai xiumin eonni. mereka semua tersenyum padaku, mendukungku agar aku sembuh. Setidaknya untuk bertahan. Jujur aku masih merasakan rasa takut dalam hati. Kini pandanganku teralih ke arah suamiku, jongin. Ia tengah tersenyum padaku. Sekali lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearahku. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit tenang

"tenanglah chagi, aku selalu ada di sampingmu" bisiknya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

Ya tuhan, aku mohon kuatkanlah aku.

aku masih ingi merasakan cinta tulus dan kasih sayangnya padaku

aku mohon.

Aku benar benar ingin sembuh. Aku benar benar ingin menjalankan hariku seperti dulu. Mengurus rumah tanggaku bersama jongin. aku tak sanggup melihat jongi seperti ini. Setiap pulang kantor ia langsung menuju rumah sakit hanya untuk menemaniku.

Aku lelah, lelah dengan semua ini.

Kini aku beralih menatap dokter. Ia mulai menyuntikkan jarum infuse itu ke pergelangan tanganku. Dan perlahan aku mlai merasakan cairan obat itu masuk ke nadiku. Membuatku resah, karena aku kembali merasakan dinginnya cairan obat keras itu bercampur dengan darahku. Yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku menatap jongin. mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi bibirku susah sekali untuk di gerakkkan, tenggorokanku terlalu kering walaupun hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja.

Lagi lagi, rasa dingin itu menusukku. Tanda obat itu telah bereaksi. Seperti melihat geliat anehku, jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearahku. Mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku. Mengelus rambutku yang mulai menipis.

" bertahanlah, aku ada disampingmu. Mereka semua mendukungmu.." bisik jongin menguatkanku. Membuat hatiku merasa sedikit tenang. Tiba tiba seluruh tubuhku merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Yah, obatnya telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku

"j-jonginnie, dingin"

Saat aku mengucapkan kata itu, semua temanku menatapku bingung. Dapat kulihat Suho oppa yang melihat kearah penghangat ruangan. Sudah kuduga mereka akan bingung karena suhunya -bisa dibilang- cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan suhu orang yang kedinginan. Dan sepertinya suho oppa ingin menaikkan suhunya lagi, agar lebih hangat.

" hyung, tak usah di naikkan suhunya, nanti kalian akan kepanasan" ucap jongin, mencegah suho oppa

"tapi istrimu kedinginan, jongin-ah" ucap suho dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya ia tak tahu.

"tidak akan berpengaruh, inilah efek dari obat itu" jawab jongin singkat. Membuat suho oppa sedikit, kaget mungkin? Entahlah.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka semua. Tiba tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, pandanganku berkunang kunang. Tanpa kusadari, aku meringis. Dapat kudengar jongin bertanya padaku. Tapi aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

_**END KYUNGSOO POV**_

_**JONGIN POV**_

aku menatap kyungsoo yang tengah menahan sakit, ketika obat obatan itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang lemah itu. aku menghampirinya. menggenngam erat tangannya, membisikkan kata kata yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bertahan. rasanya ingin sekali memeluk tubuh rapuhnya.

ya tuhan..

aku mohon padamu, kuatkanlah istriku ini.

"arghh"

aku menoleh kearahnya, ketika ia mengerang kesakitan, aku langsung panik. tangannya yang kugenggam tadi memegang kepalanya. terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"kyungsoo! gwenchanayo?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

mungkin karena mendengarku, yixing noona dan suho hyung menghampiriku dengan raut khawatir. sedangkan kyungsoo tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku, ia tetap memegang kepalanya.

"hyung, tolong panggilkan dokter" ucapku pada suho hyung, ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui, lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

aku menyentuh kepalanya, memijit kepalanya dengan lembut. tak lama, ia mulai melemah, aku tersenyum miris menatapnya. merasa kasihan pada istri yang sangat kucintai ini. dan tak lama, suho hyung dan dokter datang. dengan sigap ia langsung memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo.

ya tuhan,

aku mohon padamu, sembuhkanlah istriku ini

aku benar benar tak kuat melihatnya menderita seperti ini.

biarkanlah ia hidup dengan ketentraman, tanpa penyakit yang menyiksanya

sungguh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti ini.

biarkanlah ia merasakan cinta tulusku dan rasa sayang yang ku berikan padanya

aku mohon...

.

..

…

To be continued

Gimana ffnya? Makin gaje ya?

Mian sebelumnya. Karena lama gak update, abyeol bener bener lagi sibuk banget soalnya

Tapi giliran abyeol gak sibuk, pasti kehabisan ide.

Sekali lagi mianhae *deepbow

BIG THANKS TO:

5-amazing kaisoo-riyoung kim-kang hyun yoo-shim yeon hae-brigitta bukan brigittiw-kyungieee-dianasangadji-SIDer tobat

Gomawo atas review review kalian *deepbow

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne?

khamsahamnida


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter:

Ya tuhan,

Aku mohon padamu, sembuhkanlah istriku ini

Biarkanlah ia hidup dalam ketentraman, tanpa penyakit yang menyiksanya

Sungguh, aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita seperti ini.

Biarkan ia tetap merasakan cinta tulusku dan rasa sayang yang ku berikan kepadanya..

Aku mohon..

.

..

...

MISSING YOU CHAPTER 6

Sudah enam hari setelah kemotheraphy, tetapi kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri. Hal ini membuat keluarganya, maupun rekan-rekan terdekatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyungsoo. dan selama enam hari itupun, jongin tidak pernah meninggalkan kyungsoo. ia terlalu khawatir pada istrinya, semua kesibukannya di kantor ia tinggalkan. bahkan hampir semua pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan di kerjakan oleh kakak iparnya, suho.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya jongin yang menunggu kyungsoo di rumah sakit. kedua orangtuanya, orang tua jongin, dan teman teman kyungsoo termasuk yixing juga menunggunya. Dan semua orang-orang yang menunggunya berharap agar kyungsoo segera membuka matanya. Berharap kyungsoo bisa segara pulih.

JONGIN POV

Sudah enam hari setelah kemotheraphy, tetapi mata bulatnya masih tertutup rapat. Hidung mancung dan bibir cherrynya di tutupi oleh masker oxygen yang membantunya bernafas. Rambut hitam nan lebat itu, kini menipis karena efek dari obat-obatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mungilnya. Pipi chubbynya juga telah menirus. Tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan ber kilo-kilo beratnya.

Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, keadaan kyungsoo memang sangat jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Aku masih terduduk di bangku yang berada di samping katil kyungsoo. masih menunggunya, hingga manik obsidiannya terbuka. Berharap agar ia cepat puli-anni, cepat sembuh.

Ku genggam tangannya. Panas. Ya, memang selalu begitu. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kyungsoo merasa dingin.

"jongin-ah, kau tidak makan siang?" tiba tiba suara key eomma (eomma kyungsoo) membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"ani, aku tak lapar. Eomma" jawabku seadanya

"arraseo, jika kau mulai lapar, makanlah. Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan. Aku menyimpannya di meja makan"

"gomawo, eomma" ucapku singkat.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kearah kyungsoo yang masih menutup matanya. Kuhapus surai yang menutupi matanya. Tanpa terasa, air mataku jatuh mengenai pipiku. Aku benar benar tak kuat melihatnya seperti ini. Aku ingin melihatnya seperti dulu lagi. Kini ku genggam tangannya erat.

Ya tuhan,

Aku mohon, jangan ambil kyungsoo dariku..

Aku mohon…

JONGIN POV END

.

..

Terlihat seorang yeoja berkulit pucat yang tebaring lemah di atas katilnya. Hidung mancung dan bibir cherrynya tertutupi oleh masker oxygen yang membantunya untuk bernafas. Secara perahan, yeoja itu membuka matanya, menerjapkan matanya berkali kali,agar matanya terbiasa dengan biasan cahaya lampu yang tepat di atasnya. Sepasang mata bulat nan indah itu menangkap siluet namja berkulit tan yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika melihat suaminya, tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk mencapai pucuk kepala sang suami yang berada di sampingnya. Mengelus pucuk kepala sang suami yang sangat ia cintai. Ia merasa kasihan pada jongin yang selalu menjaganya di rumah sakit. walau ia kelelahan, tetapi ia tetap menjaga kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

"jonginnie, mianhae.." lirih kyungsoo seraya mengecup pucuk kepala jongin, tanpa ia sadari airmatanya jatuh dari matanya. Sejenak ia terlarut dalam pikirannya, mengingat saat ia pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit. saat itu, jongin lah yang selalu mengurusnya, mengingat saat itu eomma dan appanya berada di luar kota. Setiap jongin pulang kantor, ia akan langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menjaga kyungsoo. setiap kali ia menjalani theraphynya, jongin juga selalu menemaninya. Walaupun pekerjaannya menumpuk, tetapi ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tak menyadari jongin telah bangun dari tidurnya. Sementara jongin yang baru terbangun bingung karena melihat mimic istrinya yang terlihat serius.

"baby, gwenchana?"Tanya jongin pada kyungsoo, yang membuat kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya

"jongin, kau sudah bangun?" bukannya menjawab, kyungsoo malah bertanya balik pada suaminya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang suami. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat respon dari suaminya.

"baby, gwenchana? Apa sudah merasa baikan?" kini, pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir suaminya. Jongin memang sangat menghawatirkan istri tercintanya ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mimic dari wajah jongin, terlihat sekali bahwa jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

"nan gwenchana, jonginnie. Aku merasa lebih baik" ujar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada suaminya itu. walaupun kyungsoo menjawab seperti itu, jongin tetap mengkhawatirkannya karena wajah kyungsoo sangatlah pucat. Yah, bisa di bilang seperti mayat hidup.

"kyungsoo, kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya jongin lagi, yang hanya di balas anggukan yakin oleh kyungsoo. setidaknya membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Tetapi, jongin baru menyadari bahwa kyungsoo belum makan. Jongin tahu kyungsoo lapar, karena kyungsoo selalu memegangi datarnya.

"kyungsoo, apa kau ingin makan? Tadi key eomma membawakan kita bubur" Tanya jongin. kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lembut. Menandakan wanita itu menolak tawaran suaminya.

"kenapa? Kau itu belum makan, nanti kau akan drop jika jarang makan, soo-baby"dan ia dapatmelihat kyungsoo menggeleng.

"anniyo jonginne, bubur itu untukmu. Tak mungkin aku memakannya. Lagipula aku tak lapar, jadi kau saja yang makan"ujar kyungsoo. jongin menghela nafas lelah, menyuruh kyungsoo untuk makan saat ia sedang sakit adalah hal tersusah. Ia sedikit memaksa kyungsoo agar mau makan. Dan akhirnya kyungsoo menurut, ia mau makan asalkan jongin mau menyuapinya dan langsung disetujui oleh jongin. Jongin tersenyum, 'rasanya sudah lama sekali kyungsoo tidak kusuapi' batinnya sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur untuk menyuapi istri tercintanya itu. Tiba tiba, pintu ruang rawat kyungsoo terbuka. Terlihat seorang suster yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"mianhae mengganggu anda jongin-shi, tapi anda di tunggu oleh jung uisanim di ruangannya. Selamat siang" ucap sang suster lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"baiklah kyungsoo, sementara kau suap sendiri dulu ya. aku harus menemui jung uisanim dahulu. Aku akan kembali" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jongin mengatakan 'suap sendiri' membuat kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Berusaha memasang puppy eyes agar jongin menyuapinya bubur lagi. Sedangkan jongin tertawa tanpa suara karena melihat tingkah istrinya yang tumben sekali bermanja dengannya.

"baiklah, nani aku akan menyuapimu lagi, soo" ujar jongin sambil mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnyanya keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Kyungsoo memandang punggung jongin dengan senyum miris, tak lama setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah foto, yang lebih tepatnya adalah foto pernikahannya dengan jongin. lagi lagi Kristal bening itu terjatuh dari manik obsidiannya. Lalu ia menatap plafon yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"jonginnie, mianhae.." lirihnya

.

..

"jadi, apakah ada perkembangan uisanim? Dan mengapa bekas infus dan betisnya membiru? " Tanya jongin bertubi pada jung uisanim, karena tadi saat membantu kyungsoo membetulkan posisinya sebelum makan, ia tak sengaja melihat detis kyungsoo terdapat memar.

"mianhae jongin-shii, tetapi yang terjadi adalah penurunan yang lumayan drastis. Karena daya tahan tubuhnya sudah tak sebaik dulu lagi. Inilah yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri Selama 6 hari saat itu. Ditambah lagi, kemarin tubuh istri anda menolak cairan obat itu. Yang membuat bekas infus dan beberapa tempat di tubuhnya membiru. Saya sarankan kemotheraphy ini sementara di hentikan. Dan sepertinya kankernya mulai kebal dengan obat obatan itu "jelas sang dokter. Jongin terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar penjelasan dokter yang sudah setengah tahun menangani istrinya itu. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia benar benar takut kehilangan istri tercintanya itu

"saya benar benar minta maaf atas ini semua, tetapi inilah kehendak tuhan. Kita hanya bisa memohon padanya."sambungnya

"ya, anda memang benar. Ini semua memang tergantung pada takdirnya" lirih jongin seraya keluar dari ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang rawat istrinya.

..

..

Terlihat jongin yang memasuki ruangan kyungsoo, ia melihat ke arah istrinya, entah apa yang ia pegang (lebih tepatnya didekap), posisi kyungsoo sedang duduk meringkuk. Jongin mendekati istrinya itu.

"kyungie, gwenchana?" Tanya jongin seraya mengelus punggung istri tercintanya itu. Perlakuannya itu membuat istrinya menengadahkan wajahnya, terlihat jejak jejak airmata di wajah manisnya . Sekilas jongin melihat benda yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh istrinya. Sebuah figura kecil berisikan foto pernikahan mereka setahun lalu. Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan istrinya, jongin langung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir katil lalu memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat.

"mengapa kau menangis sayang? Bukankah saat itu adalah saat yang paling indah? Saatpetama kali kita mengucapkan janji suci itu bersama? Saat kita memulai kehidupan baru kita?" Tanya jongin lembut, kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"a-aku tak apa. Hanya saja.."kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar.

"hanya saja aku merindukan masa itu, dimana saat itu aku masih sehat. Dimasa saat aku tidak sering merepotkanmu, Disaat aku masih berguna, disaat aku masih bisa mengurusmu, di-disaat.."kalimatnya terputus. kyungsoo tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Jongin mengeratkan dekapannya, lalu tangannya mulai mengelus rambut kyungsoo. seperti biasa, ia menemukan rambut kyungsoo yang rontok akibat efek dari obat obatan kemotheraphynya.

"baby, listen. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkanmu. Malah aku yang lebih sering merepotkanmu. Dan satu lagi, aku tak pernah memandang perbedaanmu antara dahulu dan sekarang. Karena Kyungsoo yang dulu dan yang sekarang tetaplah sama, tetap kyungsoo yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku."

"t-tapi jongin, tetap saja aku yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena penyakit ini akan terus menggerogoti tubuhku. Dan secara otomatis aku akan menambah beban di pundakmu, dan mungkin aku tinggal menunggu 'waktu'nya tiba" ucap kyungsoo yang masih terisak di dekapan jongin

"kyungie, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan hidup lebih lama" jongin berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang masih terisak.

"t-tapi.."

"baby, tak ada tapi-tapian. Dan sekarang, kau harus istirahat."ucap jongin sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu membaringkan kyungsoo di katilnya. Jongin beralih menatap wajah kyungsoo yang penuh airmata. Ia menyeka airmata kyungsoo dengan jarinya,

"tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu di sini" ujar jongin sambil menyelimuti tubuh kurus istrinya. lalu mengecup dahi kyungsoo dengan sayang.

'ya tuhan, berilah kyungsoo kesempatan hidup lebih lama lagi'-jongin

'ya tuhan, berilah aku kesempatan hidup lebih lama lagi.'-kyungsoo

'Aku masih ingin memberikan ketulusan dan kasih sayangku padanya'-jongin

'Aku masih ingin merasakan ketulusan dan kasih sayangnya'-kyungsoo

'Masih ingin memberikannya kehangatan ketika ia kedinginan'-jongin

'Masih ingin merasakan dekapan hangatnya ketika merasa dingin'-kyungsoo

'Masih ingin melindungi dan mendekapnya ketika ia rapuh'-jongin

'Masih ingin dilindungi dan didekapnya ketika ku rapuh'-kyungsoo

'Ya tuhan, aku mohon'-jongin dan kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Anyeong haseoo!

Mian abyeol baru update lagi, soalnya abyeol bener-bener banyak tugas. Bayangin aja seminggu harus presentasi 2kali, belum lagi dengan tugas lainnya.

Ohiya, gimana ffnya? Jelek yaa?

Sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari kapan, tapi abyeol gaada waktu buat ngepublisnya. Sekali lagi mian karna baru update lagi.

Makasih juga yang udah mau ngefollow atau ngeriview cerita ini. Maaf abyeol blom bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi abyeol udah baca semuanya kok. Abyeol juga berterima kasih pada silent readers udah nyempettin baca ff abalan milik abyeol

Sekali lagi gomawoo #bow with jongsoo


End file.
